


[podfic] No Place Like Holmes

by sanguinity



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Community: Watson's Woes, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prompt Fic, Wizard of Oz References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: If I only had a plot.





	[podfic] No Place Like Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Place Like Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498383) by [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill). 



_No Place Like Holmes_  


Streaming and download: **[No Place Like Holmes](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BzDpBucfL91bNkRaelFLMTBIR00)** (14:32)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Fandom Trumps Hate charity auction. Many thanks to Grrlpup for her support and beta. 
> 
> Additional thanks to [johnmcd](http://www.freesound.org/people/johnmcd/sounds/35537/), [markuse](http://www.freesound.org/people/markuse/sounds/272203/), [jaava73](http://www.freesound.org/people/jaava73/sounds/54512/), an [klankbeeld](http://www.freesound.org/people/klankbeeld/sounds/172521/), all of [freesound.org](http://www.freesound.org/), for making their work available for use under Creative Commons licenses. 
> 
> Incidental music is "[Somewhere Over the Rainbow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cHeNscKZN0)" by Tommy Emmanuel, "[Wizard of Oz Medley](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RnkWQZJJsyA)" by Donrique, and "[If I Only Had a Brain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZsj4jKkXoc)" by The Four Freshmen.


End file.
